Finnaly
by Irishgurl111
Summary: Danny goes after Lindsay to Montana. Sorry I suck at summaries. I'm still not sure how the rating thing goes so sorry. This is probably a one shot, but if I get good reviews, I'll write more.


Author's Note: Hey Everybody! I hope you like it. This is probably a one shot, but if I get good reviews I might write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, but the plot line belongs to mwa.

Danny Messer knocked gently on his boss's glass door. He heard Mac yell for him to come in and he did so.

"Hey Mac," Danny's gruff Staten Island accent was thicker due to his nervousness. "I was just wonderin' if I could ask you somethin'"

"Ask away" Mac was in the process of paperwork so Danny had thought it would be a good time to ask him.

"I was wonderingifIcouldtakeacoupledaysoffofwork?" Danny made sure his words were slurred together so that Mac would just wave it off and say yes.

"Say again" _Dang,_ Danny thought to himself _that didn't go as planned._

" I was just wondering if I could possibly take a few days off work." This time he spoke slowly and clearly.

Mac put down his paperwork and leaned foreword clasping his hands together. "And why would that be?" Mac asked. Lindsay was already taking time off he could not lose another person on his team. Crime doesn't sleep.

"I just need to," Danny was beginning to get desperate. "Please Mac, I really need some time off." He was so desperate he was about to get on his knees and beg.

"Well, I might let you, but first I need to know where you are going." Mac thought to himself that that was completely reasonable.

"I'm goin' to the country side," _Please don't ask anymore, please, please, please. _

"Is this the Montana country side?" Mac asked suddenly it all added up in his brain. _He wants to go see Lindsay_. He leaned back in his chair giving his knuckles a self-satisfied crack for figuring it out.

Danny looked down at his shoes he whispered "Maybe,"

"I don't know Danny, I've seen your temper at it's worst and going to Montana and seeing him isn't going to help anyone," Mac was going to keep going but Danny interrupted,

"Mac, I promise on my mother that I will not interfere, all I want to do is be supportive, and I just want to see his face, you know, I won't do anything I just want to see the sun of a gun that did this to Lindsay, Please Mac." _That's my final plead if he say's no I just got to accept it_.

"Okay" Mac answered after pondering Danny's argument.

'Okay, okay, great thank you so much Mac I will not let you down." Danny jumped from his seat and ran out the door.

_I hope not._ Mac thought to himself

……………………….

Danny grabbed his carry on after he had rushed through security. He only had a couple of minutes to get on the plane to Montana. He had gotten on the first flight he could get on. The only problem it only gave him half an hour to go through security and get to his gate.

He ran to the gate his heart thumping at a great speed, he was the guy who he usually got pissed at knocking into everybody just trying to get to his gate, he wasn't going to get mad at this guy anymore because know he understood. _I feel like I am in that show 24 or somethin'. _Danny laughed at the thought.

He skidded to a stop right as he reached his gate. He gave the ticket to the man and made it through the door just before the man who had just checked him through closed it.

The flight was smooth; he tapped his magazine the whole time and got many death glares.

………………………..

He had found out the time of the trial, and entered quietly just after it had started. Lindsay was just about to go up to testify. Danny spotted the guy. The guy who had scarred Lindsay, his fist's clenched, anger boiling inside of him. He looked like he didn't even care that he had murdered four girls and attempted to murder Lindsay. He had blackish hair and a mustache.

Lindsay sat in the place next to the judge (A/N: sorry I have no idea what the are called so I am calling it the place next to the judge) and clasped her hands together. She looked nervous. The most nervous she has ever been.

The lawyer came up to her and started asking questions. It looked very hard for her to answer. Danny could practically read her mind. _This is weird usually I do the interrogation. _

"Is this the man who murdered your friends?" the lawyer asked pointing to the man who was sitting at the table. Lindsay just looked down and nodded.

She was asked many more questions, proving more each time that the man who sat before her was the man who did the crime.

They took the man away in handcuffs. Lindsay looked like she was about to cry, but she pulled herself together to go talk to the mother's of the children that had been killed. After exchanging her goodbye's she spotted Danny and walked over to him.

"You're in Montana," Lindsay said skeptically.

"Hello to you to," Danny said, but regretted it immediately _Don't be a smart ass right now._

"Are you okay?" Danny asked Lindsay

"I've been better," Lindsay answered truthfully.

"Listen, I know you probably want to go and hang out with your parents, I just wanted to see how it went," _Why did I even come here?_ "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come," Danny turned around to leave, but was stopped by Lindsay stepping in front of him.

"You don't take a flight from New York all the way to Montana just to say hi, I want to show you around Bozeman, please." She pleaded for Danny not to leave.

"What about your parents?" Danny asked surprised she hadn't let him go.

"They'll live, come on let go, there is a carnival in town." Lindsay said pulling him behind her.

"As you wish," Danny said letting her pull him.

……………………..

"So what do you think of Bozeman, Montana?" Lindsay asked Danny as they walked around the practically deserted carnival sharing a blue cotton candy.

"It's quiet," Danny said laughing.

"Oh come on this is lively," She exclaimed pointing to the people.

"You just think it is because you have never been out of New York." Lindsay said trying to prove a point.

"Hey, I went to Jersey once, and let me tell you it wasn't pretty." Danny protested.

Lindsay laughed. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," she suggested.

Danny smiled and nodded. _Ferris Wheel, kinda romantic, I think I'm getting on her good side_ Danny congratulated himself.

They climbed on to the Ferris Wheel and Danny squirmed, being so close to Lindsay was kind of hard for him.

"So, is it nice to see your family?" Danny asked staring straight into her eyes when she moved he moved with her to keep eye contact.

"I'm not really close with my family, they didn't really like me moving to New York, haven't really talked to anybody, but my brother since he's out of town I didn't really want to see anyone from home. Are you close to your family?" Lindsay asked wanting to get the subject off of her and her family.

"My mom and pop are great, I love em' to death, Louie, is my brother, and I love him," Lindsay could see the pain in Danny's eyes when he talked about his brother "I got a big Italian family so whenever I stop by for some mozzarell and perchute, I'm bombarded, by aunts, uncle's, cousin's grandma's grandpa's, it's crazy." Danny said

Lindsay smiled. "I'm glad you came,' Lindsay looked up into his warm eye's "really glad." She finished.

"I hope Mac's got the feeling back in that arm I twisted," Danny said.

Lindsay leaned forward and their lips brushed. It became deeper and deeper and they did not really know what was happening. _Finally_ Danny thought to himself smiling against her lips.

_Finally_ Lindsay thought.


End file.
